Soda Got Run Over By a Reindeer
by Valentine Thornton
Summary: Sodapop is leaving the house to give Steve a chocolate cake... When something terrible happens. Ponyboy saw the whole thing. Will Darry belive him, or will poor lil Pony, be put in a mental hospital? GANGSTA SANTA EPICNESS! OMG, JOHNNY ARE YOU OKAY!
1. Chapter 1

yeah i'm an idiot but i;m so dang constapated with christmas spirit!

* * *

Soda's point of view

4:30 p.m.

"I'll be back in time for dinner." I called over my shoulder, as I shut the door behind me.

"Ok, hurry back!" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

Since Steve couldn't come over for Christmas this year. I thought it would be nice, if I baked him a cake for Christmas. So now I'm on my way to his house, with one of my famous homemade chocolate cakes. Ponyboy thinks I put too much sugar in the icing, but personally I think it needs even more. To me it tastes almost dietary.

I started on my way to the gate, and then I turned around because pony was sitting in the window, watching me leave. He waved to me. I waved back.

Suddenly I heard the sound of bells jingling loudly.

Then someone yelled. "WHA- HAA!"

I looked to the left and scream.

What looks like a giant sled, is falling out of the sky with a bunch of deer pulling. And it's coming right for me!

I was going to run, but it's already too late.

The last thing I remember hearing, is the sound of hooves in the snow.

The last thing I smelled was, the chocolate cake.

The last thing I tasted was blood.

The last thing I felt, was pain.

…..….…...

Ponyboy's point of view

4:30 p.m.

"I'll be back in time for dinner!" Soda shouted, as he shut the door behind him.

I ran and sat near the window, as I always do when soda leaves the house. I don't know why I do this; I guess I just like watching him leave.

"Ok, hurry back!" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

Soda was on his way to the gate, when all of a sudden he stopped and turned around.

I waved to him, and he waved back.

There are two sounds at once.

The sound of jingling bells,

And a shrill yell. "WHA- HAAA!

Suddenly a bunch of deer, that appear to be harnessed to a red sleigh, is falling out of the sky.

Santa?

And he's headed straight for soda!

I have to do something, but what?

I jump up off the floor, and run into the kitchen.

"DARRY!" I scream as loud as my voice would allow. Darry jumped about a foot off the floor. I startled him so bad he dropped the plate he was holding. Then he turned to face me and looked like he was going to punch my lights out.

"Ponyboy…" he said with an exasperated sigh "this had better be good!"

"D-Darry," I began, realizing that I may be five minutes from a mental hospital. "Soda got run over by a reindeer!"

Darry burst out laughing. Why is he laughing? Santa clause just ran over Sodapop with his sleigh, he could be hurt. Or dead.

I gasped in realization at the incredible odds. Soda could be dead.

review...

if you have the balls!

even if you dont have the balls

review!


	2. IM  NOT CRAZY!

**SURPRIZE! DOUBLE UPDATE! REVIEW!**

4:35 pm.

* * *

Darry was laughing harder than I had ever seen him laugh before.

I started panicking.

I grabbed Darry by the arm and ran- but since I had his arm he stumbled. He was still laughing.

I ran toward the door.

Just when I got to the door…

It opened!

There, standing in the doorway was...

SODA?

WHAT?

Seeing soda standing there in the doorway completely unharmed just causes Darry to laugh even harder.

"s- Soda" Darry said trying to talk through his laughs "I thought you were going over to Steve's place. Why are you here?"

Exactly! This makes no sense whatsoever! I just saw soda get crushed by at least… 8 reindeer and an oversized toboggan cradling a big fat man weighing at least 300 pounds! I saw that thing come out of nowhere.

I looked at soda face. He looks as if he's seen a ghost…

"I was on my way to Steve's," Soda said, to Darry in a strange monotone voice. "But I tripped halfway out of the yard and dropped the cake."

HE'S LYING!

"Darry he's lying!" I said looking up at Darry desperately, begging him to believe me. And do you know what he did?

He looked me right in the eye, and told me I was delusional!

He thinks I'm crazy!

I can't believe this!

"I SAW SANTA RUN OVER SODA! IT REALLY HAPPENED! I AINT CRAZY!" I yelled at Darry.

"Ponyboy calm down." Darry reached out to me as if I was a scared little animal, and I backed away- just like a scared little animal.

I hate when people tell me to calm down. They say it as if I have some sort of emotional problem. Whenever I get just a little bit worked up people go all psychiatrist on me. Everybody's always saying:

'Calm down, pony'

'Cool it, pony kid.'

Darry even took me to a doctor because I was having nightmares. It didn't work though. They just got worse.

Lately everyone's been treating me as a mental case.

"Soda go make another cake." Darry said looking at me. "Pony's having another one of his "episodes.""

That's what they call my outbursts. "Episodes"

Soda went into the kitchen still looking dazed, and a bit confused.

Something isn't right.

* * *

** next chapter in santa's point of view.**

**review.**


	3. ho ho UHOH!

warning: this next chapter contains:

extreme silliness 

GANGSTA / GREASA STYLE SANTA

chocolate cake

wierdness . REVIEW. 

* * *

Santa's point of view

STOP MOCKING ME!

I know you're angry, that millions of kids around the world idolize, and think of me as you… BUT REALLY? IS THIS HOW YOU'RE PUNNISHING ME GOD?

All I ever wanted was to spread warmth and comfort throughout the Holliday season.

All I ever wanted was to make children happy.

Is this what you get for helping people?

A "HOHO- UH OH."

Yes you heard me right…

That's what it's called when Santa messes up…

A "Hoho- uh -oh."

I haven't had one in eons.

But for some unfathomable reason today the big man woke up this morning thinking:

"Gee, I'm bored. Nothing' to do… oh! I know! Let's play "Mess with Santa!"

He's always doing this kind of stuff! It drives me nuts. There are plenty of other holiday icons he could mess with- BUT NO! HE JUST GOTTA MESS WITH ME!

I once tried to get revenge on him… Yeah… big mistake…

Almost put me out of business forever. Ever heard of a little movie called: "The year without a Santa Clause"? Every second of the movie was true.

**AN/: Uh Santa… could you move things along. You don't exactly have any deep and incredibly moving thoughts like Ponyboy, You ain't exactly the main character, and though you're important- I don't have time to write all this stuff about how angry you are with God. Tell your side of the story the way you're supposed to before I backspace you!**

(FINE!)

_Life is like a piece of paper, upon every passer by leaves a mark._

Just like every medication has a side effect.

Magic has side some effects.

There is always this cause and effect thing going on all around the world. It's kind of tough to explain.

As you already know,

I'm Santa, and I'm a holiday icon. All holiday icons have magic. Mine however is referred to as "Christmas spirit".

Yeah I know.

Corny

Mortals these days! Ya know what I mean?

It's like how- **AN/: Back on topic.**

(But I'm just sayin'…)

**AN/: SANTA!**

(SORRY.)

With this Christmas spirit, I can do anything!

Anything in the world!

All I gotta do is think. And I can do anything! It really comes in handy in sticky situations- LIKE THE ONE I WAS JUST IN!

Ok.

It all started, when I was taking a rain check before making deliveries tonight.

I was almost finished. I usually do Oklahoma last- don't ask why that's just how I do it!

And As I was flying through Tulsa, I made a mental note that the whole Greasers vs. Soc's thing was still going down.

Whatever…

I flew over the house of Randy Adderson.

**AN/: NAUGHTY.**

I flew over the house of Bob Sheldon.

**AN/: NAUGHTY**.

I flew over a bunch of house that I don't really care to mention. (60% of which were naughty.)

**AN/: DAMN SOC'S!**

(SHUT UP!)

Anyway, I was flying over houses, when this smell hits my nose.

Now I know what you're thinking. And no it is not the reindeer. It smelled like chocolate.

Again stop thinking like that. Let's be mature. Then again maybe it's only me thinking like this.

Whatever.

I guess the reindeer smelled it too, because no sooner had I said: "HO!" I heard someone yell:

"WAA-HAA!"

At the exact moment I let out the second "…HO!" I felt myself go into a nosedive.

I looked down trying not to panic.

I realized 5 things at once:

1. This is the Curtis house.

2. The smell was their famous chocolate cake.

3. Both me, and the reindeer love chocolate cake so much its stupid.

4. Something big was about to go down.

5. I don't think my insurance is gonna cover this.

"DAAARRYY!"

"…UH- OH!"

*#$%^&*(CRASH)&%%$#!*

* * *

**YEAH! DONT MESS WITH GREASER SANTA!**

**REVIEW! k. i know these last two chapters were unexpected... and weird... but... you got a bit of a laugh right?**

**anyway review!**


	4. Chocolate coated side effects

**DARRY NEEDS A VACATION... BAD**

**ANYWAY, HERES CHAPTER UUHH... 4? **

**YEAH! 4! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I DO CHECK MY STORY TRAFFIC! **

**I'M WATCHING YOU! **

******IF YOU DON'T REVIEW SANTA WILL PUT YOU ON THE NAUGHTY LIST!**

* * *

Preface (Santa's point of view)

Ya' see, a while back whenever a magical creature had to go to the human world, they sometimes got caught. That ain't exactly safe.

So, we take special precautions to make sure we stay "unseen" and "undetectable by radar".

Magic.

Now you're probably sitting there thinking:

WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS?

LONG STORY SHORT: putting magic on humans is dangerous to both their mental and physical health. Never use any sort of magic- weather its: hypnotism, witchcraft, cupid's arrow… ETC- on any human being. EVER. Doing so could cause vital harm to both their inner and outer workings. Side effects of magic on humans include:

Amnesia

Projectile vomiting

Hair growth

Speaking in tongues

Lemony burps

Completely random off task unexplained behavior.

Loss of balance

Sudden increase in IQ

Uncontrollable magical flatulence

Sudden ability to do the impossible

And explosive diarrhea.

If you happen to be one of those people that go out of their way TRYING to break laws, I hope that you don't just ignore this -like you do with every other rule. For if you do,

The consequences could be dire.

Too bad I didn't remember this stuff before I used "Christmas spirit" on Sodapop Curtis…

So, long story short: I erased all evidence that soda ever got run over. I even took care of the cake. I hypnotized soda and made him think that he dropped the cake. Yep. I did it all with magic.

And I blamed it all on Ponyboy Curtis's mental disorder.

* * *

(Soda got run over by a reindeer chapter 4)

Darry's point of view

4:36 p.m.

I never should have laughed. But when Ponyboy ran into the kitchen and yelled 'soda got run over by a reindeer!'… I

I can't explain it. It wasn't even all that funny- I just… I felt like I was…

…FORCED.

"DARRY," Ponyboy wailed- Tears coming into his eyes. "D-DARRY… PLEASE… believe me?" his voice shook as he said these words.

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know what to say.

I stared into his greenish-grey eyes, searching for the answer in them.

I grabbed his small arm.

I slowly lowered the syringe to his skin.

He started crying.

I hesitated before pushing the needle into his skin.

"Darry." Pony said through tears. "Please don't. I –I don't want to take my medicine."

I saw something flash in his eyes, and I knew what I had to do…

He screamed loudly as I injected him.

Just like he always does.

Kicking, and threatening to kill me someday.

Just like he always does.

Then he went limp in my arms.

Just Like he always does.

I removed the needle from his skin, and wiped away the tiniest bead of blood that had come to the surface.

I can't stand doing that to Ponyboy. But it's necessary.

I picked him up in my arms, and carried him to him and soda's room. I laid him on the bed gently, and left the room.

I closed the door behind me.

Sodapop's point of view.

4:38 P.M.

I was mixing a new chocolate batter when Darry walked into the kitchen. Slowly. He had a grim look on his face.

Ponyboy and his "episodes."

"Darry, is he ok?" I asked, knowing good and well that he would never be 'ok' – what with his mental disorder and all. What was it called again?

"No." Darry said, putting it bluntly. And that was all he said. He sat down in a kitchen chair and started reading the newspaper.

I put down the bowl, and reached up…

Where do we keep the pans again?

I looked over into the sink. There was the cake pan I had used earlier.

I washed it out, and then I dried it and poured the cake batter into it.

Darry was so quiet.

He always gets this way when pony is sick. He closes up, and keeps to himself. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. And he holds his breath as long as he can, only taking a breath when he's about to collapse.

I worry about Darry. The last time he got like this was on Thanksgiving.

FLASHBACK

Wait. I … can't seem to remember it. Oh well, it'll come to me later.

Wait! What?

What'll come to me later?

Why am I thinking about remembering again?

I'M CONFUSED!

Maybe Darry can help.

"Hey, uh…" what was my brother's name again?

Ok… this is just sad.

"What?" Darry asked noticing my silence.

"Nothing." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

I picked up the cake pan and hit it on the counter to get the bubbles out. Can't have holes in the cake.

I put the cake in the oven.

Suddenly I burped loudly.

"Excuse you." Darry said his head still behind the news paper.

The only thing could say was:

"Mmm… lemony!"

* * *

**Hey! Hey! Hey! the side**

**Well i got this idea from Spongebob, Total Drama Island and a few other cartoons! hope ya liked it! by the way...**

**I'M WORKING ON A NEW FANFIC AND IF YOU WANNA BE IN IT TELL ME! IT'S A TIMETRAVEL THING! AND I'M KIDNAPPING GREASERS FOR YO****U****! :)**


	5. Santa's warning from up above

**I finally found the time to update this...** **I feel I ought to explain that Ponyboy's medication makes him sleep, then you have to wake him up half an hour later. When he wakes up he's extreamly calm and may or may not remember the details of what happened during his episode.**

Ponyboy's point of view.

* * *

"Wake up, Ponyboy. It's been half an hour."

I awoke feeling completely calm.

"Common baby, get dressed so we can go to church."

Climbing out of bed, and walking over to the dresser, I couldn't help but notice the sharp stinging I felt in my right arm. I looked at it and saw what looked like a needle prick. I had no idea where it came from so I just ignored it.

"Don't worry, Ponyboy," I looked over at Darry. He was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at me, delicately. "You won't have to wear a suit."

...

Soda, Darry and I piled into the truck and drove to the church. Every Christmas Eve we go to see a play put on by the youth group. We used to go see it with our parents, but then they died. It's slightly depressing for all of us since this is the first Christmas without our parents, but we'll get by. -Slowly, but surely...

As we pulled up into the parking lot of the church I saw Dallas and Johnny standing there waiting for us. I knew Johnny was going to come because I asked him to. Although I had absolutely no idea how he got Dally to agree to come.

Darry pulls up right in front of Johnny and Dally. Sodapop hops out almost before he can park.

"Tuck and roll, Soda," Darry said, laughing.

I opened the cap door of the pickup truck and climbed out. (I was sitting in the back.)

Dallas fist-bumps Sodapop and Johnny runs up to hug me. I hugged Johnny back feeling a little bit smothered. Johnny always drops his tough act around the holidays. He's just too cheerful around us to even bother. He's also too happy to be afraid or shy.

Johnny lets go of me then backs away looking happier than ever. When he's this happy he looks even more like a puppy dog than usual.

"Hey Johnny," I said, patting him on the head just like you would do to a good little doggy.

Johnny knocks my hand away from his hair and looks slightly annoyed. He hates people touching his hair.

Darry walks up behind Johnny and startles him by lifting him in the air.

Darry laughs and puts Johnny back on the ground.

Johnny turns around and looks up at Darry. Soda and Dallas walk over to us. Dallas throws his arm around Johnny and looks up at the sky randomly.

"So what's this play about any way?" Dally ask, still looking at the sky. "It must be good. It's got Johnny all excited." Dallas looked down at Johnny and smirks. He then reaches up and pats Johnny on the head. Johnny looks up at Dally and smiles. I got jealous because Johnny let Dally touch his head.

Sodapop answered Dally's question. "It's called "The Great Christmas Pandemonium."

"Sounds good to me," Dally said walking in the direction of the church. "What are we just standin' around for lets go see _'The Great Christmas Pandemonium'_~!"

Dally walks up to the church and holds the door open for us.

We all went inside and sat down. We came early, so we had to wait for the place to fill up. So we just sat in the back staring at the stage awkwardly.

It filled up pretty quickly. When everyone was in the lights dimmed and a small girl walked out onto the stage. She couldn't have been any older than six or seven.

I looked over at Darry, who was sitting right next to me in the church pew. Darry was staring at the little girl adoringly.

I looked past Darry. I looked at Sodapop, and I froze.

Soda wasn't looking at the girl. Soda was looking straight up into the air. At first I thought he was looking at the ceiling, but when I looked up there I didn't see anything.

So I just sat back and looked at the little girl on stage.

The girl started with the introduction of the play. To be honest it sounded like some kind of remake of "_The Night before Christmas."_

"It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, is a reckless teen house party that the parents don't know about…" The girl continues talking, and some music started playing. A bunch of teenagers start dancing onto the stage chanting _"GO SANTA, GO SANTA, GO~!"_

I looked over at Soda to see if he had stopped staring at the ceiling yet.

Suddenly a loud booming voice comes out of nowhere. It startled me, but everyone else assumed it was a part of the play. I knew it wasn't. I knew it had nothing to do with the play.

"HO, HO, HO!"

Santa! I had no idea how I was supposed to react. So naturally, I panicked. (Ok. I know this makes me sound like a wimp, but I couldn't help it.) I started hyperventilating. I was beginning to feel lightheaded when I felt somebody's hand on my back. At first I thought it was Santa. I thought he was coming to brain wash me just like he did to Soda. But when I turned to see who it was, all I saw was Darry looking at me worriedly.

"Ponyboy, You gonna be okay?" I never did get a chance to answer Darry, because right after he said that, Soda stood up and asked for everybody's attention.

It takes everyone by surprise when Sodapop stands up and moves to the center of the aisle.

Sodapop was walking down the aisle of the church, looking straight up at the ceiling like he was in some kind of a trance.

All eyes were on him. Even the actors on stage stopped what they were doing to look at the crazy guy.

Soda stops and clears his throat, then he spoke… actually he yelled…

"HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN…"

It was then that Darry stood up and started walking over to where Soda was. The look on his face could only be described as embarrassed.

"AND THEY'RE GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU…" Sodapop points at Dallas. Dallas raises one eyebrow at Sodapop.

"AND YOU…" Sodapop points at Johnny next. Johnny just stares at Soda, shocked.

By now there were people whispering to each other. I heard a couple of people laughing at the front.

Sodapop points at me next, I just sat there feeling like I had been slapped.

Up at the front of the church sat a handsome black haired Soc. The Soc was whispering to a cute redheaded girl and looking at Soda. The red headed girl giggles. The Black haired Soc laughs.

Sodapop turns around and points at the black haired Soc.

"...AND YOU TOO!" The Soc sees that Sodapop is pointing at him and glares.

Darry finally reaches Sodapop and starts pulling on his arm, desperately trying to get him to sit down. But his efforts are useless. Sodapop is unmovable.

Soda continues yelling.

"PEOPLE OF TULSA, FRIENDS, AND FAMILY, IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

Darry swats Soda on the arm and continues trying to get him to sit down. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me, but it looks like he's working up quite a sweat. "Soda, common, stop acting weird you're embarrassing me!"

Sodapop turns on Darry and yells right in his face. "SIT BACK DOWN IN YOUR CHAIR BECAUSE DEATH IS IN THE AIR!" Darry looks at Soda like he's never even seen him before. It was then that I looked into his eyes. I looked into his big blue eyes and saw… nothing.

Darry drags himself back over to where I'm sitting and sinks down into the pew. He looked like he was going to be sick.

The rest of Soda's words sound almost like a poem. He gets a little bit quieter as he talks.

"The reaper is here, and when he gets near,

GONE will be things like happiness and cheer.

Silenced you will be by mourning and sadness,

while others will SING with glee and dance out of gladness.

HEED MY WARNING. LOOK FOR THE SIGNS!

A bright light,

An icy film,

WILL ANY SURVIVE?

The fiery glow from the hair of the dame,

The bright blue headlights from the metal horse's mane.

Blue and cold, who knew he could be so bold?

Red and hot he had one shot.

Young, gold, growing old, going cold, having no one else to hold!

Going with the solution that could never be good

To save the brother that was not his blood

Death filled up the empty night while the victim's buddy's fled out of sight.

And what happens next is forever to be known

With a heavy sigh he will reap what he has sown.

High society falling low

The burning of a hero

Juvenile delinquency dying slow

Three deaths in a row.

But you can prevent this,

Just be careful; our dear friends will sure be grateful

Look out for the reaper and stand your ground

Go straight home when no one else is around.

Turn the inevitable into the impossible before it's too late

Only then can you rewrite your fate."

It's so quiet in the church you could hear the veins throbbing angrily in the side of Darry's head.

Suddenly Sodapop's legs give way and the silence is broken by the horrible thud he made when he hit the ground.

Darry was at his side, on his knees before I could blink.

"SODA, BABY… please wake up…"

* * *

**Well... ya' gonna review or what? lolololozzz! **

**Man, I cannot wait to update this...**

* * *

**review,**

**If you have christmas spirit**

**review,**

**for all that is sick and humorous**

**review,**

**with everything you've got,**

**review **

**if your candle has been lit,**

**and review **

**If the line before this one makes you think of "Rent"**


	6. Oh, how I long for what Ponyboy has!

**O.o... WHOA! I UPDATED! Sorry for the late update. I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter way back in December when we were preparing for our Christmas concert in choir. Thats where I figured out how to do this chapter.. while I was singing about snowflakes and Santee Clawes! Meooooww! wtf?**

* * *

**...**

**...**

* * *

Darry picks up Sodapop and carries him out of the church. Ponyboy, Dallas and Johnny follow Darry through the front entrance.

All of the people watched them leave. After the doors to the church shut the play resumed. An hour and a half later, when the play was over, they held a short sermon. The Preacher man was standing behind his podium. They had prayer requests- and to much of everyone's surprise the redheaded girl at the front of the church said that she wanted to pray for Sodapop. Everyone was shocked into silence.

Suddenly there is a loud bang. Everyone turn around in their pews.

A teenage boy staggers in, wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and dirty old cowboy boots. He's holding a bottle of Bourbon and has a bible under his arm.

He staggers down the aisle until he gets to the front of the church. He then stops and turns around, facing all the people in the pews. The preacher looks the drunken teen up and down but doesn't say anything.

Suddenly the drunken teen throws his arms up in the air and drops the bible.

"PRAISE DA LORD-D!" he shouted.

The preacher man looks pissed off now. He's getting sick of worthless hoodlums coming in the church and acting the fool.

"Alright, I've had enough of this! Come on let's get you back to the dumpster of a house that your drunkass crawled out of this morning," He said, pulling Two-bit toward the doors of the church.

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, GET OUT OF THE WAY! BE SURE THAT HIS SLEIGH AIN'T COMING YOUR WAY! GANGSTA SANTA'S RUNNIN' YOU DOWN~!" He sang as he pulled out of the preachers grasp and dodged out the doors.

The preacher man stands there looking shocked.

...

***~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~***

...

Soda woke up when we got home. Darry kept asking him what was wrong with him and why did he do it. But Sodapop kept saying that he didn't remember any of it. He just remembers watching the play and then going home.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, are telling me you don't remember standing there, in the middle of the church, preaching all that nonsense to everyone?"

Sodapop sighs, looking annoyed. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't remember any of that."

"Soda, don't you just stand there and lie to me! You know damn well that you didn't just up and forget! This is the most ridiculous crap I've ever heard!"

No it's not, I thought to myself, It's all Santa's doing!

He's the one causing all of this.

"You know what, I'm through with this! I hate to do this on Christmas Eve, but you leave me no choice. Sodapop… GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THIK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"B-but, Darry I…"

"NO BUTS! You don't even see how what you did is going to affect us. You basically mocked your little brother's mental disorder in front of the whole town!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

Soda turns to me with a frantic look on his face. "Ponyboy I would never do that!"

"I know you wouldn't, Sodapop. It was Santa! Santa made you do it! He's also the reason you can't remember!" I said, hoping that Sodapop would believe me. All Sodapop did was give me a funny look.

I turn to Darry.

"Stop yelling at Soda. He didn't know what was going on at the time. Santa had a hold on him,"

Darry's look softens and he starts gently leading me over to the couch.

"Pony, maybe you ought to sit down a while. I think your meds are backfiring…"

"NO!" I said, pulling out of his grasp. I will not be quieted when I am trying to save their lives. "You need to listen to me! Soda didn't mean to do what he did. It wasn't his fault!" I half yelled.

Suddenly Darry turns red and explodes.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS STICKIN' UP FOR HIM! EVER SINCE YOU WERE DIAGNOSED WITH YOUR LITTLE PROBLEM YOU'VE BEEN MAKING EXCUSES FOR HIS BEHAVIOR! _Oh, he's just having trouble coping with this. I don't blame him for being embarrassed of me, I would be too._ THAT IS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I wasn't the only one who had noticed how distant Sodapop had become lately.

I let out a short sharp breath. I felt like I had just been slapped. I could hardly believe it. I couldn't believe that Darry would be so blunt when saying something like that. Who knew he could be so cruel?

My chest felt tight. I felt like I was gonna be sick.

What does it matter to them though?

In their eyes I'm sick even when I'm well…

I walked away from Darry and sat on the couch. I crossed my arms across my chest.

I just couldn't believe it. They prefer the possibility that I'm crazy over the possibility that Santa is real.

God, it even sounds crazy to me.

Maybe…

Maybe there really is something wrong with me…

I lay down on the couch, curled up in a little ball, looking up at the Christmas tree covered in all the ornaments from the years before that my parents picked out.

I found myself remembering all the good times we to have over the holidays. We always got lots of presents and mom made delicious pies. We'd go caroling and everything was great. There was never any fighting like there was this Christmas. Everything used to be so simple. Back in those days I didn't have any worries.

I wish I could go back to those days.

Oh, how I long for those days when we were younger and could open our presents and not have to worry about money.

I wish I could go back to the days when I was a little kid.

But those days are gone now.

And so am I.

...

***~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~***

**...**

I lay right there on the couch for hours, unmoving. I just lay there staring up at the Christmas tree. Sodapop came and sat down next to me after a while. I don't know what time it was, probably sometime around eight or nine.

Sodapop had come and sat down at the end of the couch where my feet were. For a split second I felt bad for taking up so much space on the couch, but then I got over it.

"Ponyboy, you ok?" He asked.

I didn't even bother to take my eyes off the Christmas tree. I answered back with a nod, still remembering things from Christmas pasts.

"You wanna come to bed?"

I remember the Christmas when I was six. Dad got me a toy train. Mom got me a Barbie doll. I had asked for it that year and dad wasn't too sure if it was a very good idea, but mom got it anyway. In fact she got all three of us Barbie dolls, Darry, Soda, and I.

On new-year we decided to play Barbies together. Soda and Darry kept joking around about the Barbies having special powers and all that; I put my Barbie inside of my toy train and ran it into the wall. Dad suddenly appeared in the doorway and congratulated me on successfully turning it into a man's toy.

That was a great Christmas.

I shook my head at Sodapop.

He sighed and walked away.

I started to wonder when Johnny was gonna come back. When we left the church he walked home. He said that he was gonna check on his folks and then come over later. That was hours ago, though! He should have been over here by now.

I sighed.

I guess he'll get here when he gets here.

...

***~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~***

**...**

MIDNIGHT

After laying here for a long time I started to sing Christmas Carrols in my head.

Then after a while I started to get pissed off.

"_He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!"  
_

How dare he? He's just sitting up there at the North Pole watching us like some kind of pervert!

Then he just comes down here in that big bulkyassed sleigh and runs people over! This will not stand! Somebody has to do something about this!

Somebody?

ME!

I'LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

What am I gonna do though?

Oh, I know! I'm gonna catch Santa!

And after I catch him, I'm gonna interrogate him! Yeah! And then I'll torture him till he agrees to stop toying with people's lives!

...

***~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~**~Soda Got Run over by a Reindeer~***

**...**

**Johnny's Point Of View**

I sat down on the old, beat up junkyard car seat under the big maple tree in the back of the lot. I shivered.

The wind is really strong. It's snowing real hard and the crazy wind is blowing all the snow directly at me, making my new bruise numb up a little bit.

I just got the bruise from my father. I had gone home, hoping to find… well, I don't know what I was hoping to find. Is it bad if I though this year would be any different from the last?

I know it's stupid to expect them to suddenly change. I don't even know what I was thinking, merry Christmas. A day full of presents and happiness. No arguing. No fighting of any kind. Singing, laughter, cheers; all the things that having a merry Christmas is supposed to consist of.

Who was I kidding? Things like that only happen at the Curtis house and heaven knows that my house is about as far from the Curtis house as they get.

What I wouldn't give to have what Ponyboy has right now, I absently thought.

I had Goosebumps and the hairs on my arms were standing at attention. I wrapped up a little tighter in the little red winter jacket that I got out of the school lost and found before Christmas break. It wasn't mine. I don't know whose it was. But I'm pretty sure whoever it was didn't mind anyway. It looked about as out of style as they come.

Even though I had the jacket on I was still freezing. The wind was cutting through the jacket like it was nothing but a piece of paper. I felt my teeth start chattering, something that I thought only happened to cartoon characters.

The snow had gotten into my shoes, they were wet. I couldn't even feel my toes anymore.

What I wouldn't give to be in Ponyboy's shoes right now. He's probably sitting up in bed waiting for Santa to come. Sodapop lying next to his, keeping him warm all through the night.

I suddenly remembered a song that Ponyboy and I used to always sing together on Christmas.

_The best time of the year: when everyone comes home._

_With all this Christmas cheer it's hard to be alone…_

**Ponyboy's Point Of View**

I lay there remembering the song that Johnny and I used to sing on Christmas when Dallas walked in from the cold. He was carrying a big black trash bag over his shoulder. I don't even wanna know what's inside of it.

Dallas looks around for a second, confused.

"Where's Johnny?" He asked sitting the big plastic bag down in Darry's recliner.

"He went to see how his folks were doing a while ago. He should have been back by now." I said, not taking my eyes off the tree.

I could feel Dallas staring at me.

Finally Dallas walks back outside into the snow. The door slams behind him.

_Putting out the Christmas tree with friends who come around, that's all I want when Christmas comes to town._

**Johnny's Point Of View**

_Presents for the children, all wrapped in red and green,_

_All the things I'd heard about but never really seen._

**Ponyboy's point of view**

_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve_

_Hoping Santa's on his way~_

Suddenly I heard a loud clonking sound on the roof.

I nearly stopped breathing.

Santa's here, I thought excitedly.

I jumped up off the couch and ran into the bathroom. I looked around for something, anything that might be strong enough to tie Santa up in. I couldn't find anything. So at the last minute I grabbed the ratty old towel off the towel rack and ran into the dining room- that's where the fireplace is- just in time to see the black boots touch down on the ashes.

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring I listen all around._

**Johnny's Point Of View**

I'd be able to stay out here all night, if only my head would quit hurting.

If only I could feel my toes.

If only I could move my hands.

It's so could that it's warm and so warm that I feel like I might burst into flames at any minute.

…Ice cold flames that freeze me up and make me warm again…

I can picture myself lying out there on the icy ground of Antarctica, sustaining. Only instead of warming up I'm freezing up and that just makes me warmer and warmer until I think I'll die if it gets any colder.

It was a funny thought. I would have laughed if I could only remember how.

_The Herald angels sing_

_Never hear a sound._

_And all the dreams of children once lost will all be found_

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town._

_That's all I want… when Christmas comes… to town~_

_AhAA~AA~aa~aaa~aa~aaa~aa~_

I felt a sharp pain radiate through my entire body and…

I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier.

I didn't fight it.

I went to sleep right there in the snow.

Still, Still, Still…

You can hear the falling snow

For all is hushed the world is sleeping

Silent star, its watch it's keeping

Still, still, still,

Dream, Dream, Dream

All is still on this night

* * *

**Now that I think about it, this chapter is kinda like a shout out to my friend Kelly. (She's in my choir class)**

**Welll, REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! WITH GANGSTA SANTAS ON TOP?**

**BTW, H8Trs Reviews are welcome.**

**I wuv flames.**

**just sayin'!**

**lol**


End file.
